toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20
is the twentieth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on May 25, 2018. The episode was written by Takashi Aoshima with storyboards by Takashi Iida, direction by Tomoe Makino and animation direction by Yuuko Yahiro, Shou Meng Long, Takahiro Mizuno, Yuuma Yokomatsu, Anitus-Kobe and Shinnosuke Oota. Driven to a corner, Yukari and Ichikishimahime, who had just landed on the shores of Choshi City, break through the ranks of the Imperial Guards and continue their escape. Kanami and the others, who had just heard from Rui about their whereabouts, organize a sortie to catch up with them. But before this, Maki warned Kanami about circumstances related to Hiyori. Synopsis Yukari and Ichikishimahime continued their escape from the authorities, with Yukari singlehandedly defeating the Imperial Guards that stood on their way while Ichikishimahime complained about having to walk the rest of the way. Eventually, the defeat of the Imperial Guards in the Choshi Ohashi Bridge reached Yukina, who was forced to restrain her temper in the presence of Tagitsuhime. Tagitsuhime, however, patiently asked Yukina to deliver better results next time. Akane and Sana soon briefed Kanami and the others along with Maki and Suzuka about Yukari and Ichikishimahime's current location, and was planning to have them retrieve the two (along with Rui who escaped to a different location) while avoiding any unnecessary actions. As Kaoru took jabs at Sana for seemingly having Rui's rescue as an afterthought, Kanami noticed seriousness in Hiyori's expression. Eventually, Maki and Suzuka revealed that they were aware of Hiyori's unease, and warned Kanami that it could pose danger to their future actions. Kanami soon took off with the others in two helicopters in the direction of Choshi City, leaving Sana and Akane to contemplate about the competency of their most recent foe. At a farmland storehouse, Yukari and Ichikishimahime took a break from their escape. Ichikishimahime started rambling about the futility of her plans to merge humanity with Aradama, which was answered by Yukari's determination to defend her and not let her fall into the hands of Tagitsuhime. Ichikishimahime soon wondered about how Yukari had to endure the three goddesses for twenty years, and Yukari implied that only speaking and understanding others would enable the goddess to understand her and humans in general. Soon, Yukari gave out the presence of Yuzuki, who was overhearing their conversation in the storehouse, and the president of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School revealed her true purpose for coming to Yukari: it is to ask Yukari to condemn her for the twisted path she had taken under the notion of "fixing the unfairness experienced by humans". However, Yukari pointed out that Yuzuki's regret was hers for manifesting her own weakness into Yuzuki, she must be the one who must be condemned for everything that had happened thus far. Suddenly, a swarm of Aradama swallowed the storehouse, and Yukari saw Yomi stand before them to demand Ichikishimahime to be brought to her. However, Yukari refused, and instead continued the escape by breaking through Yomi's Aradama swarm. Before continuing the pursuit, Yomi "appreciated" Yuzuki for leading her to Yukari's current location, but decided to not eliminate her for making contact with the enemy. Instead, Yomi commented that a person's actions are within that person's responsibilities, and nobody must condemn them for the actions they have committed. Minutes later, Kanami and Hiyori reached the storehouse where Yomi confronted Yukari and only found the same traces of Aradama reminiscent of Yomi's swarms. Eventually, Hiyori's tendency to space out compelled Kanami to be a bit more assertive to her. Soon, they received a report that Nene has found Ichikishimahime, prompting the two to regroup with the rest. Yukari and Ichikishimahime found themselves inside an oil processing facility, and they once more encountered more of the Imperial Guards. But, Kanami and the others, wearing their S-Equipment, arrived to intercept the Imperial Guards onboard a flying Nene (in Aradama form). As a clash broke out between the six girls and the Imperial Guards, Kanami faced Ayumu once again, with the latter hoping for a serious fight. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the oil processing plant, Yomi encountered Maki and Suzuka once again. But this time, Yomi who used her sword to impale herself and unleash a larger swarm of Aradama, expected Maki and Suzuka to fight this time with the intent to kill. As Yukari and Ichikishimahime were confronted by Tagitsuhime at Kashima Shrine, Kanami and Ayumu began their exchange of blows, with Kanami reluctant to fight Ayumu because of her willingness to take in Aradama to improve her skills. Kanami soon realized that Ayumu has not aligned with her understanding of swordsmanship, and decided to end the fight with a powerful slash that defeated Ayumu in a single hit. Yukari started to struggle before Tagitsuhime, who was using the same swordsmanship style against her, but remembering Yukari's words about needing her the most eventually forced Ichikishimahime to take action. By fleeing and meeting up with Hiyori, who decided to catch up to Yukari, Ichikishimahime urged Hiyori to receive her power in order to save Yukari. Maki and Suzuka, with some difficulty, were able to defeat Yomi. However, Suzuka sadly accepted that Yomi had already committed herself to the path she had taken. With a slash from the back, Yomi fell from a tall platform to an uncertain fate. Meanwhile, before Tagitsuhime could land the finishing blow on Yukari, Hiyori, wrapped in lightning, crashed into Tagitsuhime's location, forcing her to retreat upon realizing that Ichikishimahime had chosen its vessel. Meanwhile, Kanami, who had just arrived at Kashima Shrine, was surprised upon seeing Hiyori's lightning-clad form. Episode Gallery Characters * Yukari Origami * Ichikishimahime * Yukina Takatsu * Tagitsuhime * Akane Origami * Sana Maniwa * Ellen Kohagura * Kaoru Mashiko * Sayaka Itomi * Kanami Etou * Mai Yanase * Hiyori Juujou * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yuzuki Souraku * Yume Tsubakuro (flashback only) * Yomi Satsuki * Ayumu Uchizato New Characters Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第20話「最後の女神」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version Category:Episodes